


“Love…Hidden Within Walls.”

by CosmicCrafts14



Category: Gay girls being loving and supportive, Gravity Falls, LGBTA - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I love this show and I miss it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrafts14/pseuds/CosmicCrafts14
Summary: Mabel is back in Gravity Falls for afew weeks and is staying with Soos at the Shack.
Relationships: Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest
Kudos: 1





	1. "It was Magic"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what ya'll think of the story. I'd like to know where I can improve and what you guys find I did well. Thank you and have a nice day.

Love…hidden within walls. 

That’s all Mabel has been seeing with Pacifica lately. She always seems so closed off and distant. ‘I mean, I get it. She has some awful parents and I know she’s changed alot, but things have been awkward. She seems really nervous around me. Our video chats have been ending abruptly, but she always says that she’s only tired.”, Mabel thought to herself, deep in her concern for her girlfriend.

Jeez, it still felt weird to say it. Days after Weirdmageddon, they began to video chat and text alot, growing closer and closer.

“That joke she made about Dipper last week, jeez.”, Mabel giggled, as the memory made her blush. She looked around her room of the Mystery Shack and sighed.

“It’s been months since I was here. Almost a year.” She huffed. “Feels good to be back home.” She smiled and turned to the window, her eyes shooting open as she saw a certain blond walking to the shack. 

\------------

The front door swung open and nearly hit Pacifica as she was tackled to the ground by Mabel. “Gah, Mabel, what the heck? I just bought this.” Pacifica complained, as she stood and dusted off her dress. She placed her big shopping bag on the ground and mumbled complaints to herself. Mabel looked her up and down and smiled. Pacifica was wearing a simple purple dress and a headband that Mabel bought her for her birthday last week. Online and mailing it, of course. 

“Sorry, Pac. I just haven’t seen you in sooooo - long!” Mabel dragged out the ‘so’ on purpose.

Pacifica blushed at the nickname, but smiling anyways. “It’s alright Mabel, I was just worried you’d ruin your present.” The rich girl spoke with a softness that Mabel didn’t know she had, as Pacifica handed her the large bag. “I-I saw it when I was coming here and I thought you’d like it.” She spoke meekly, blushing redder than Soos’ hat.  
Mabel gasped when she finally rid the gift of its wrapping. It was a soft sweater with some kittens on it and above them was the phrase, ‘I missed you. Girl purr~dy.’  
Mabel felt her eyes sting upon sight of the gift, clutching it close to her chest and slowly standing up.

“By your reaction, ya like it?”, Pacifica asked, already knowing the answer. 

It was confirmed when Mabel slipped the sweater on and hugged her like a stressball owned by a single mother. Or Pacifica herself, if she were being honest.

“I love it! Thank you so much, babe!”, Mabel squealed in excitement, as she kissed Pacifica passionately. God, did she love doing this. Just…kissing her amazing girlfriend and just holdng her close. It was magic. 

Moments into the kiss, they broke for air. Mabel smiled and wiped her messy face with her new sleeve. “Sorry.”

“No worries. It was cheap, and it’s yours.”, she said with a rosy grin. 

“It’s so lovely to see you again, Pac. How have you been? Sorry I didn’t call to let you know I was visiting for a few weeks.”, Mabel said, embarrassed, scratching the back of her head and giggling. 

“It’s okay, as long as you’re here. Nothing else matters.” The blond said in a heartfelt tone that Mabel thought might just kill her with cuteness. Pacifica hugged Mabel again, only tighter this time, drawing circles on the brunette’s back and liking the fabric of the sweater.

“To answer your question, I have been doing alot better than the last time we talked.”, she said with a smile, but one clouded in something…  
‘Sad?’, Mabel thought, deciding to pull away and look Pacifica in the eye. “You okay?”, she asked that simple question, pure and genuine caring in her voice. Pacifica was silent for a moment, mulling over telling her or not. ‘It’s Mabel, she’ll understand.’, Pacifica thought, as Mabel guided her over to the front deck of the Shack and held Pacifica’s hand.  
“You can tell me what’s wrong. I won’t judge or anything.”, Mabel spoke from her heart and with no ulterior motives, something Pacific will always cherish.  
She sighed and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand, alittle tighter than intended. “My…parents have been telling me to break things off with you and date some…rich kid.” Pacifica confessed, cringing at the thought, and thinking about punching her dad in the crotch. Her next few words nearly made her vomit. “Probably some lame boy, too.”, she gagged at the thought.

Mabel should have known. She knew that the Northwest’s were jerks, but this? Pressuring their own daughter to give up being happy to be with some snobby rich kid?

“I can rob the place and move your stuff here?” Mabel half-joked, beginning to consider the idea.

“Pfft!”, Pacifica snorted, “Mabel! That would be so cool of you, but no. They have, like, fifty cameras in their new house. I don’t want you to get into trouble. Least of all for my sake.”, she whispered the last part, feeling the faintest skip of her heart at the thought. Mabel looked to her girlfriend and sighed, just hating how sad she was. Suddenly, she got an idea. 

She stood and bolted into the house. 

“Mabel?”, Pacifica whispered, feeling alone. She was about to stand when Mabel flew out of the house with…  
“A…boombox?” she asked, quirking a brow and displaying the faintest smirk. Mabel turned the boombox on and some slow, romantic music played. Mabel held out her hand and asked, “May I ask for this dance, my Princess?”

‘Whelp! There goes my heart!”, Pacifica thought to herself, as she clutched her heart and smiled. “Certainly, my Princess-Knight of Wool.” She responded with her hand and the girls pulled close to each other and Mabel began the dance. 

They went slow and steady. Mabel’s arms around Pacifica’s waist and Pacifica’s were around Mabel’s neck. “You know Pacifica, you don’t have to live with your folks.” Mabel began. “You could…stay here at the Shack? …With me?” She glanced around as she spoke, being kinda nervous and excited about the offer.

Silence. Pacifica was taken aback by the generous offer. She knew her parents would never, or ever have, accepted her, but…  
“I-I…you sure? I wouldn’t be a…burden?” she asked meekly and with some hopelessness in her speaking. Mabel’s heart broke seeing her beloved girlfriend in such anquish and pain, so she did what she thought was best. She pulled Pacifica in close and hugged her gently. Pacifica was confused, but she couldn’t help it anymore. She gently reciprocated the embrace and rocked back and forth with Mabel, music filling the air as the two teens held one another under the sun.


	2. "You're my Shining Star, Mabel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter and be sure to comment on your likes and dislikes.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that, Pacifica." Mabel said, pulling away from her girlfriend and looking her straight in the eye. "You are not a burden. You used to be arrogant and a jerk -" 

"That's motivational." Pacifica responded dryly, her voice drowning in sarcasm and exhaustion. Mabel playfully rolled her eyes and pecked Pacifica's cheek, showing off her toothy grin. "If I could finish..., I was trying to say that despite your past, you are a kind, loving, and very generous person. You bought me this precious as heck cute sweater, which I love and will never stop wearing btw, and you bought it because you knew I would like it. Pacifica, you aren't anything like your parents."

Mabel's words struck like lightning. Her sincerity and honesty just made Pacifica melt and she held Mabel's hands between her and the brunette. "I-I..." The blonde stammered, as Mabel began slowly and gently rocking their hands back and forth, continuing their cute little dance session. "Thank you. You're my shining star, Mabel." Pacifica confessed to her beloved, as she wrapped Mabel's hands around her waist and kissed her nose, seeing her weirdo's face become redder than a tomato.   
"Girl too cute and soft. Mabel no longer function." Mabel flustered beyond compare and joked, earning that angelic laugh that just makes her heart turn to pudding. Pacifica laughed like crazy, as Mabel smiled and watched. 

'I am the luckiest girl in this dimension and any other.' She thought for a moment, as she stopped dancing and pulled Pacifica to the front deck again. Pacifica managed to quell her laugh-attack, wiping a tear from her eye, as she looked to Mabel and quirked a brow. "Why'd we stop? I... was having alot of fun." meekly she spoke, blushing as Mabel giggled and beckoned her inside the Shack. Pacifica was surprised by how unchanged the old Mystery Shack looked. She imagined that with Soos in charge, he'd spruce the joint up alittle, atleast get that old man smell out of, well, everywhere. 

"I'm surprised Soos hasn't changed anything from when Stan ran this place."

"Yeah, me too. But Soos has always been a huge Stan fanboy, and he has worked here since he was our age. I guess he just feels a sense of... familiarity and comfort here." Mabel said in a relaxed tone, sighing as she spun around and got a look at the old giftshop and counter. "I feel the same way here, ya know."

Pacifica smirked, poking Mabel in the shoulder and sticking her tongue out at the little bugger, saying, "This place became your's and Dipper home, huh? I can see that. Must be alot more exciting than boring old California?" The blonde asked, seeing Mabel's joyful demeanour and falling in love all over again.   
"Oh heck yeah! I like California, but it is nothing compared to the mysterious and magical town of Gravity Falls, Oregan!" Mabel boasted with glee, as she went behind the counter and grabbed four ice-pops from the secret mini-fridge Wendy showed her last time they video-chatted. She threw two to Pacifica and smooched her cheek when they were close.

"Speaking of California and stuff, how's nerdy old Dipper been? You guys.. alright?" Pacifica asked cautiously, not wanting to dig up any sore feelings between the twins.   
"Oh no, we're fine. He's actually... Ford's apprentice. Online." Mabel admitted, which made Pacifica jerk her head and stare at her in disbelief.

"Really? After you - kinda- caused Weirdmageddon over being separated with him?" Mabel looked mildly annoyed by the remark, her brow shooting up and she looked quite annoyed. "Comments aside, I realized shortly after we got home that I never really apologized for being so selfish and forcing Dipper to choose coming home with me and missing out on achieving his dreams of adventure and mystery." the brunette confessed sadly, wiping her face of sadness she hadn't realized was there.   
"I basically forced him to choose between me and what he wanted. So, we talked and I told him that I'd be okay and that video-chatting and talking via phone will be more than enough for me to maintain my relationship with him. I... was just scared of being forgotten and left behind. I'm a social butterfly and I need to be close to people so I don't lose my sanity." Mabel said in a stressed and remorseful voice, looking so broken by all of this. Pacifica wanted to help her best girl, so she pulled Mabs (her princess' new pet-name) into a one-armed hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

She got a cute idea and whispered into Mabel's ear, "You are never alone. Not as long as I live and breathe." Mabel felt her entire body grow warm, as Pacifica gently kissed her neck and nuzzled her cheek softly. "H-how did I end up being so lucky as to be dating you, Pac?" Mabel asked quickly, trying to not drop her ice-pops, something that was much harder to accomplish when her girlfriend was making her catch fire like this. Pacifica snorted and covered her face in embarrassment with her sleeve, as she simply looked at Mabel and smiled. "Because you showed me up and took me down quite afew pegs. For the best end result." the rich blonde uttered in a soft, mature way. A way that made Mabel's brow rise and she felt her very soul crumble into rainbow cookie dust. "That is probably the most romantic and sapphic thing you have ever said to me, Pacifica."

Pacifica giggled and blushed, saying, "It's true though. You really humbled me and now, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, Mabel. I... want 'this'..." she gestured to herself and Mabel, "...to last forever. D-do you?" she asked that question with a quiver in her lips and hesitation riddling her words. Mabel was shocked and taken aback by the insinuation, yet...  
"Pacifica. A-are you... saying, you want to marry me one day?" Mabel asked, hotter and redder than the sun of every universe combined. She saw how hesitant and scared Pacifica was, so she threw her ice-pops to the floor and held her girlfriend's face, wordlessly assuring her that she could continue. Pacifica took a shaky breath and inhaled through her nose, nodding her head and whispering ‘Yes.’ to that question.   
Mabel beamed with unimaginable euphoria, the corners of her lips shooting upwards in the biggest smile she has ever conjured. She couldn’t contain her happiness, so she tackled Pacifica into a bone-crushing hug and peppered her cute face in kisses, falling to the floor as a result. Pacifica was crimson, nervously saying, “Mabel! You goof, I need some time to b-breathe!”

“But Pacifica! -” Mabel playfully whined, wanting to continue kissing her girl. “You’re too cute and I need to kiss that gorgeous face of yours or I’ll die!”

“… Okay Mabs, now you’re being ridiculous.” Pacifica told her, seeing Mabel beam with a blush at the utterance of her new pet-name. Pacifica pulled away slightly, cupping her love’s chubby face, taking a moment to simply look at her in fondness and kiss her passionately. Mabel melted into the smooch, as she pulled Pacifica into a soft hug and squeezed the blonde. Once they pulled away, the teens looked at each other and Mabel could have sworn that she saw hearts in Pacifica’s eyes. She smirked like a doof, saying, “I…wouldn’t object to marrying you one day. You would look radiant in a wedding dress, Pacifica.”

“R-really? Y-you’d like to marry a mess like me?” Pacifica was completely flabbergasted by Mabel’s confession, her fingers icy cold and her mind and heart were having a drag race. 

“Y-yeah. And for the record babe, you are not a mess.” Mabel corrected Pacifica’s harmful self-deprecation, earning a smile in response. “Okay, sometimes you can get yourself into a tizzy, but that’s totes normal for a teenager. Especially us girls.” Mabel chuckled. “Pacifica, you have your own junk going on, as do I, but we can help one another through them. To be honest with you Pac, this last year with you has been the best of my life. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else in the multiverse. You’re cute, smart, funny, alittle snobby but not as much as in the past girl, but most of all…, you know when to do the right thing. That’s one of the countless things I love about you Pacifica Northwest.” Mabel spoke like these words were the most natural and easy to conjure in her heart and mind. Pacifica’s rosy cheeks and wide eyes were the biggest tells that made Mabel realize what she just said. She opened her mouth to say something, only to stop once she saw Pacifica crying full-on. She panicked and lifted Pacifica into her lap and cradled her beloved’s head to her chest. “I love you too, Mabel Pines. I’d love to be your wife one day.”, Pacifica got out of her system as she continued crying tears of joy, snuggling up closer to Mabel to absorb the warmth of her skin and her new fluffy sweater. Mabel developed a warm smile, as she held Pacifica and kissed her forehead. She began singing the ‘Lamby, Lamby Dance’ song, earning a soft, gentle giggle.


End file.
